Dune Buggy
Overview The Dune Buggy is a vehicle located near the Sand Dunes next to the Military Base. Look for the large arch in the hillside; this vehicle spawns there. This competes with the Dirtbike and the ATV for being the fastest off-road vehicle in the game. This vehicle is challenging to find because it only spawns in one specific location that is far away in one remote location. There are two passenger seats, one at the front, next to the driver seat, and one behind the driver and front passenger seat. Anyone in the passenger seats is able to fire guns at enemies and other vehicles. During the 2018 Winter Update, the Dune Buggy spawned at Train Station 2. But this was quickly reverted during a later patch. Performance The Dune Buggy has very fast acceleration and great handling, allowing it to have an easy time for it to change directions and back out of traps to escape pursuers. The car is one of the best for off-road driving. Handling can be tricky at times with a Level 5 engine. This vehicle can climb rolling hills, sand dunes, steep slopes, and other obstacles such as fences, tall slopes, and mountains. However, sometimes the Dune Buggy's engine power isn't strong enough to push the vehicle, and the inclined terrain gets stuck between the front and back wheels. Due to this, large mountains can also be a struggle. This vehicle is the only one with the ability to drive over vehicles lower than the Dune Buggy. A player can drive over other vehicles. This is due to the Dune Buggy's high suspension. Because of this, the Dune Buggy makes a great getaway vehicle from enemies. Gallery fd5d497cab3ee356e163bb262b3a1fd9-png.jpg|''The front side of the Dune Buggy.'' e388fedbd54ccc8606a957d0931c99c9-png.jpg|''The left side of the Dune Buggy.'' b88a8453c7d1dbdf68bf8f50d33d55b5-png.jpg|''The right side of the Dune Buggy.'' 996f7e105158d1e53ccfd1d0fedfb272-png.jpg|''The rear of the Dune Buggy.'' 34af4c8fb77d15b4894026f4014d6883-png.jpg|''An aerial view of the Dune Buggy.'' Trivia * Added during the June 17th, 2017 Update which also included the implementation of the Donut Shop. * The Mesh for this vehicle is made by asimo3089 along with many other Items and Vehicles. * Players cannot fly in the Dune Buggy with Rocket Fuel, much like the Dirtbike. * It uses the same sounds as the Dirtbike. * It has no steering wheel, but, for some reason, there's a steering animation. * The Dune Buggy can go over any vehicle except for the Monster Truck, Firetruck, and SWAT Van. * The Dune Buggy cannot go much faster with lower suspension. * It is one of the only vehicles to have a proper first-person perspective (when fully zoomed in, the view is from the player's head as opposed to a fixed center position like in most vehicles). * There is a glitch where the Dune Buggy randomly sinks into the ground like how the Dirtbike used to, making it easier for enemies to catch the player. * The Dune Buggy was the only vehicle that could climb up mountains and such until the Monster Truck was added. * When the Dune Buggy was first added, many people thought that it was an ATV, but the confusion ended shortly. ** asimo3089 used to refer to this as an ATV, which likely caused the nickname. * When the Dune Buggy is upgraded to Level 5 Engine, the speed will dramatically increase and can sometimes be faster than a Level 1 Lamborghini. * Before the ATV was added in the 2017 Winter Update (the one located at Train Station 2), some players called this vehicle an ATV. * During the 2018 Winter Update, the Dune Buggy spawned at Train Station 2. However, this has been reverted for an unknown reason. * In a server where there is vehicle lag, the Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, and the Patrol are generally lag-free. (Vehicle lag servers are when you enter a vehicle, but it takes a long time before you can drive it, but for the Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, and the Patrol, you can drive it right away.) Category:Vehicles Category:Off-Road Category:Land vehicles Category:Three Seat Vehicles